Driver's Ed
by yushi shinri
Summary: After a long day at NG, Shuichi is ready to relax with the love of his life. Surprisingly, Yuki has something special in mind to teach Shuichi.


Hello Fanfiction readers. I am new to the whole writing and publishing of Fanfiction, so please read and review my work. Hopefully I don't suck in the eyes of you readers. Please enjoy. XD

* * *

**Driver's Ed**

As I woke up after an a memorable night with my beloved Yuki, I soon remembered something I had failed to the night before: I had work. Hurriedly, I showered and dressed before getting something to eat and giving Yuki a kiss on his cheek goodbye before flying out the door and sprinting to NG. How stupid was I to have completely forgotten that I had to work today? I'm not even sure anymore.

I manage to reach the lobby of NG with five minutes to get to the studio for band rehearsals. When I get to the door of the studio, a magnum in my face and an American accent greets me.

"You are ten seconds late Shindou-kun. What do you have to say for yourself being late _this _time?" K questioned not moving the gun away from the rock star's face.

"I was sick for most of the night, puking up my guts. Be happy that I even made it at all." I say then suppress a yawn with the back of my hand.

"Yeah K, give Shuichi a break for once. He wasn't an hour late like he usually is this time." Hiro said, backing me up. I look around K's magnum and give him a smile before returning to my place.

"True. Well, no dilly dally now. Get to work or there will be trouble. Do you understand Shindou-kun?" K asked, keeping the gun steady.

"Yes K, I understand. I will work hard and get tons done today." I say. I duck around K as he holstered his magnum and I went to sit next to Hiro.

"So, why were you _really_ running late today?" Hiro asked quietly.

"Slept in by accident. Had a long night last night."

Hiro dropped the conversation at that, knowing I would be very detailed if he asked what really happened last night between me and Yuki.

"Alright everyone, for today's agenda, let's start with something relatively easy," Sakano began. "What are you going to sing for the upcoming concert in April?"

I had completely forgotten that a concert was coming up in only a couple of months. My mind is full of so much information, this detail had slipped my mind completely. I slam my head on the table and my legs pumps up and down in a spastic, compulsive fashion. Hiro pats my back and I can hear him give a small laugh. I elbow him in the kidney and finally get my composure back together to listen to Sakano again.

"Then, there will be a press conference at about...three this afternoon, so we can take time until then to work on the concert and maybe make demos for new songs."

"That sounds like a great plan, Sakano-san." Fujisaki said, being the only serious, calm, dull, ordinary person in the Bad Luck posse. Sakano had his moments of becoming so worried that he would freak out for hours on end. I pull out my usual pad of paper and a writing utensil and write "Set List For Concert" on the top of the page. I look at everyone for a starting song. "Well? What songs should we do? Doesn't need to be in a specific order, just some songs that we should sing. We can arrange an order for the songs later." I explain. The begin to name off different songs and I abbreviate and write them down. I say them back to the group to ensure that we had all we wanted before cutting some out and putting them in a good concert order. After about an hour, we finally got a set list made up. I taped the list to a music stand in the recording booth so that we could practice and memorize the set list.

After a run through the set list, K let us take a break before we had to leave for our press conference. Hiro and I head to the lobby and each get a drink from the vending machines. We had a nice conversation about how we have done so well with the whole band thing. We had never expected to be so famous, but we never let the fame get to our heads like some rock groups do. My mom was happy that we didn't end up as one of 'those' bands. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I thought I had turned it off, but then I remembered that I had been in a rush to get here that I never had a chance to. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the message that I received. It was from Sakuma-san. I looked at the message in curiosity.

_Hey Shu-chan. Would you like to have a karaoke party at my house tonight. Kumagoro really really REALLY wants to see you. Please come over. ~Ryu_

I didn't know how to respond to that. I just exited out of the message and put my cell back in my pocket. Not even a few seconds later, it vibrated again. I ignored it and drank my water. It kept going off every few seconds. Finally, I took it out of my pocket and shut it off. It was a bad idea.

"SHUICHI!" Ryuichi yelled from the balcony in the lobby. 'Had he been there this whole time and I just didn't notice?' I think to myself. He jumps down from the ledge and lands like a ninja before running towards me at full sprint. I move out of his path just in time so that he didn't tackle me to the ground.

"Hi Sakuma-san." I say out of respect to him.

"Shu-chan, why are you ignoring my texts? Don't you wanna be sparkly and sing with me and Kumagoro?"

"Not tonight, Sakuma-san. I am very busy. Maybe some other time."

Ryuichi frowned and sulked away in defeat; Kumagoro dragging the ground. I didn't mean to hurt Ryuichi's feelings. I was about to go tell him that I was sorry, but K had other plans for me.

"Time to load up the van. Press conference time." He said as he walked by. I decided that I would just text him later to help cheer him up. I'll buy him some Pocky or something that would usually make him his happy self again.

We all loaded into the smallish van. K 'drove' us to the venue where the conference was being held. After nearly loosing whatever was in my stomach a few times, we all managed to survive a K van drive. We arrived without hitting any pedestrians which is an improvement for K. We are greeted by staff that showed us to our dressing room where we would get ready and wait for the press conference to begin. I took a moment to send a text message to Yuki.

_Hey. Going to be in a press conference for a while. I will text when it is over. I hope that you aren't working too hard_

I turned off my cell phone and put it in my pocket before brushing my hair. A stage hand told us we had ten minutes before the conference started. We all got ready for someone to guide us to the conference. I turned on my cell really quick and checked to see if Yuki texted back. I am that I had a message on my cell, and that I was Yuki.

_Text when you are on your way back to NG. I want to take you to dinner tonight. I'm done with the novel, so don't worry about my work load._

I smile and put my cell back in my pocket, not even bothering to turn it off. We are taken to the conference room a few minutes later. It is packed with reporters and paparazzi. Cameras flashed right and left. I politely wave to the people, giving a smile.

"Thank you for having us here today. We will answer any questions you have. Please raise your hand and we will try to get to as many people as we can in the time allowed." I say to the crowd. Immediately they are in a frenzy to get my attention and have me answer their questions. I gaze around the crowd and pick someone in a bright blue shirt and a camera.

"Yes. What is your question?"

"Shindou-san, when is the next Bad Luck concert tour going to begin?" he asks.

"We will be having a concert this coming April, but we have no plans at this time of a tour. It is still being discussed." I point to someone far in the back.

"Should we be expecting any new songs at this concert?"

"We are working on some new singles at this time, but I am not sure if we will be performing them at the upcoming concert though. Next question? Um...yes. You in the pink button down shirt."

"What is the status of yours and Eiri Yuki-san's relationship?"

I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath, expecting this question to come up sooner or later. A little sooner than planned though. Slowly I lifted my head. "I am not going to answer any questions about that subject, so please do not ask them. Thank you. Next question."

The conference lasted for about another hour before it finally ended. I texted Yuki after we all piled into the van.

_The press conference is over. We are on our way back to NG now. See you when we get there I guess._

I kept the cell phone out of my pocket and held it in my hands, waiting for it to vibrate. I waited and waited for him to respond to my text. We were nearly five minutes from NG and he still had not replied. I became worried and sent another text.

_Yuki, are you there? We will be at NG in about 5 minutes. I love you._

I waited patiently for him to respond. We arrived at the front of NG and I still had no response from Yuki. I grew even more worried. I called his number, but it went straight to voicemail. 'His phone died or off. That's all. He'll be here in a few minutes. I am sure of it.' I think to myself.

"Do you need a ride home Shuichi?" Hiro asks me as he is about to head inside to retrieve his motorcycle helmet.

"No. Yuki will be picking me up here in a few minutes. Thank you for the offer though."

Hiro looked at me with skepticism. "Alright then, I'll wait out here with you until he gets here so you aren't lonely and won't get attacked by anyone."

"Okay." I tell him. I feel my heart beat a little faster. 'What if Yuki doesn't show up? What would Hiro think?'

Hiro and I sat on a bench outside of the entrance to NG. It was almost five in the evening and it was already beginning to become fairly dark outside. I had my cellphone in my hands. My knuckles were white from holding onto it too tightly. Hiro noticed after a minute.

"Okay. What is wrong? He hasn't text you back, has he?"

Sometimes it was scary how Hiro knew stuff about me when I never said anything. I just nod in response.

"Why don't you relax your grip on your cell before you break it in half?" Hiro suggests. He takes my cell out of my hands. He puts it in my pocket where it usually is. I grab the fabric of my shorts with the same grip that I had on the cellphone. My knuckles turn white. Hiro sighs in defeat. Lights blind me to where I have to release my grip and cover my eyes. When it got a bit darker to where I could see, I looked for the source of the bright light.

"Yuki." I whisper. My boyfriend cuts the engine of his Mercedes-Benz and opens the driver's side door before exiting the vehicle, a cigarette between his lips. He lifts a lighter to it and light up the cigarette. My heart began to flutter. Hiro pushed me off the bench.

"Go before he drives off." he jokes. I flip him the bird and walk to Yuki. He notices me as he blows out a breath of smoke. He doesn't blow it in my face like he did in the past.

"Hey Yuki. So, where are we going?" I ask as I head to the passenger side door. It is locked when I attempt to open it. "Um...the door is locked. Can you unlock it please?" I hear the click of the lock being unlocked and I open the door. I sit down in the passenger seat and close the door after me. Yuki gets in after finishing his cigarette. I buckle the seat belt as he starts the engine. He begins to drive, not even bothering to put on his seat belt. I don't even bother with asking him to put it on anymore so he didn't get mad at me. He began to drive down the highway, following the actual speed limit for once. I was glad about that. He didn't run any red lights or blow past any stop signs. He was actually following the rules of the road...except for the seat belt thing.

I curl up in my seat, feeling a bit cold. Yuki turns on the heater and cranks it to full blast. The heat warmed me little by little. My fingers thawed and my shivering stopped. I uncurled my legs and feel warmer by the minute. Yuki rolled down the window a crack then lit another cigarette. I wished that he wouldn't smoke, but it helped him with his stress. I watched as the tip grew bright red then died down with each hit he took of the cigarette. The smoke-filled the car, but it went out the window after he opened it wider. I stare out the window so that I am not breathing in the smoke as badly. I can see my reflection in the window, lit up by the dashboard lights.

Yuki stops at a red light. In the reflection of the window, I see that he has taken his hands off of the steering wheel and that he is looking at me. I turn around.

"I have meant to ask this for a while. Do you know how to drive?"

"Um...not really. I was never taught because I couldn't keep my grades up. My parents said if I could keep my GPA above 2.5 for more than one semester, they would take me to a driving class to learn. You can guess what the results were." I explain.

Yuki looked at me in curiosity. The light turned green, but he still sat there.

"Yuki, the light's green. You can go now." I say.

"I know. There's no one behind me waiting to go, so I don't necessarily have to go right as the light turns green. So you are telling me that you have had no experience at all with driving a vehicle?"

I nod in reply. He shakes his head. He puts the car in park, unbuckles his seat belt and gets out of the car.

"Yuki, what are you doing?"

"Get out and move into the driver's seat." Yuki tells me. I stare at him in disbelief.

"What? You...you're wanting ME to drive? I don't even know the first thing to do."

"I'm going to teach you idiot. Just get out and get into the driver's seat."

I do what he says. My legs are shaking and I couldn't even feel my knees. I make it to the driver's seat and sit down. I put on the seat belt and don't do anything, waiting for Yuki's directions.

"Okay. Do you know which is the gas and which is the brake?"

"Um...the brake is on theeee left?"

"Yes. The gas is on the right. Be careful with the gas pedal because it is touchy. When you are driving, the further down you press your foot on the gas, the faster the car will go. When you want to slow down and stop, press down on the brake a bit at a time till you get to a complete stop. Don't stomp on the brake or else you will be flung forward."

I nod in understanding. "Don't stomp down on the brake, easy on the gas. Okay."

"Now, the meter in the middle with the numbers in a semi-circle and the little marks between the numbers. That is your speedometer. It tells you how fast you are going. There are speed limits every where. Make yourself familiar with all the speed limits on roads that you go on. You can go up to five miles over the limit without risking getting a ticket. The stick here in the middle is the gear shifter. It is what puts the car in drive, park, reverse, and neutral. Press the brake, press the button on the side and you can move it to the different gears."

"So, I press the brake, then I can move the little shifter thingy?" I ask.

Yuki nods. I test it and was about to attempt to put the car in drive, but he stopped me.

"You aren't ready to drive yet. You need to check your mirrors."

"I can see out of all of them fine." I say as I look at each of them in turn.

"Can you see the road in the left and right mirrors?"

"Yes."

"Can you see the road in the rear view mirror to where you would be able to see the headlights of another car?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then put the car in drive and keep your foot on the brake till I say to put it on the gas."

"Until the light turns green again I'm guessing."

"Yes. Now put the car in drive."

I put the car and drive and keep my foot on the brake. The light turns green and I put my foot on the gas petal. I press down lightly on the pedal. The car lurches forward then begins to gain speed. I keep my hands on the wheel and keep the vehicle in between the two lines of the lane.

"Good. Now ease up on the gas pedal. You are going ten over the speed limit."

I ease up on the gas and the Mercedes begins to slow down. I feel my heart fluttering in my chest with excitement. I was driving and not crashing. It was amazing.

"Alright. That is enough for tonight. Just drive into this next parking lot and park and we'll trade places." Yuki tells me. I frown.

"It's getting late. It's when the freaks and idiots and drunks are out driving. I don't want you to get hurt. You aren't experienced enough to watch out for the idiots that are out driving about. If it weren't for them, I would let you drive longer. Just trust me."

"Okay." I say and turn into a nearby parking lot and stop. I put the car in park and we switch places. After I am buckled, we are off again. I am still unaware of where we are going until he pulls into the parking lot of a restaurant that we frequented. He gets out of the car and meets me on my side. Yuki opens my door and offers me his hand to help me out of the vehicle. After I am out, I loop my arm through his and he guides me into the restaurant. We are seated and given menus. Yuki orders a bottle of chardonnay for us to drink. I look at the menu and couldn't find a single thing that I knew would taste good. I closed the menu and looked at Yuki.

"You order for me. I have no idea what I would possibly want to eat."

The waiter came with our wine and Yuki ordered our meals. The waiter went to put in our orders leaving us alone at our private table in the back of the restaurant.

"How did you enjoy driving?" Yuki asks me after a sip of wine.

"It was amazing. I never thought it would be so... easy."

Yuki took another sip of his wine and set his glass on the table. He pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket along with a lighter.

"Are you really going to smoke now? It's such a beautiful restaurant."

Yuki stopped short of lighting the cigarette. "Does my smoking bother you?"

"Uh...um...nuh...yuh..." I stutter. He replaces the cigarette in the pack and puts the pack and lighter back into his shirt pocket.

"There. Is that better?"

I nod then look down at my hands in my lap.

"It's okay. I appreciate you telling me...kind of...that it bothered you."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?" Yuki asks.

I shake my head. "It's nothing."

The waiter returned with our meals which saved me from more questioning for a short amount of time. I pick through my meal with little interest of what it actually was. Since i didn't want to know what was in it or what it was exactly, I decided not to ask Yuki. I was enjoying a wonderful night with my Yuki, and that's all i could ever ask for.


End file.
